Tears of Ice
by Winged goddess of destiny
Summary: Hello all my fans. I have been working on my other forms of fiction. Good news chapter three is up!!!! R+R please
1. Existence

Tears of Ice  
  
By C-KO  
  
Chapter one existence  
  
  
  
Yue sat on Sakura's rooftop pondering and questioning his existence. One question that came to his mind was who or where he came from. Did Clow Reid really create him from magic? If not was he teleported from somewhere else? Yue heard someone climbing the cherry tree next to Sakura's window. He moved into the tall broad shadow of the chimney. " Yue are you up here?" It was Julien. They still shared a mental bond, but after Sakura's power had grown large enough she separated them. " Yes Julien it is I Yue." He said stepping out of the shadow and into the light of the moon. Julien's eyes lit up with shock as he saw Yue's distressed face. " Yue what's wrong? You look so pale even for you." Julien's voice cracked with worry. Yue looked into his fake form's eyes and said. " Do you ever wonder where you came from? Have you ever felt like you were not created, but made from nature?" Yue sat down letting his feet dangle from the roof. " No, I know that I am nothing but a magical entity that was created to hide your true form. " Julien let out a small laugh. Yue glared with seriousness. " What if that's not true? Julien you are one of my closest friends . . .no pun intended. How did you have a personality from the beginning? I've seen magic do many things, but never have I seen it create a personality." Julien sat down next to Yue. " Look you have been here before me and I admit that, but trust me, we were created from Clow Reid's magic. . ." His eyes seemed to glow silverfish purple like Yue's. With a sigh Yue climbed down the cherry tree leaving Julien staring at the moon. He stopped near Sakura's window and listen to her talk to Kero. " Come on Sakura, I want to play another game. Just one more please." Kero pleaded holding on to a controller while Sakura disconnected the T.V. and game system. " That's enough Kero I'm only moving it into your& Yue's room." Sakura said taking the T.V. out of the room. Kero called after her. " But Yue won't let me play it." Why am I always being picked on? Why can't she pick on Yue for once? Kero Thought with a humph and crossed arms. " This is not fair." He muttered under his breath. " Life is not fair." Yue reminded Kero as he stepped into the room. Kero jumped off of Sakura's Desk. " Don't do that. He growled. Yue smiled and made a fairly good attempt to chuckle. He raised a hand to quiet the fuming Kero. " Look Kero I need to ask you a favor . . . I need you to protect Sakura while I am gone." Kero's usually beady eyes became big and scary. " What? Where are you going? When will you be back?" Kero asked spitting apple juice all over Yue. " I don't know where I am going or if I will be coming back. I have some searching to do," Seeing Kero's next outburst before Kero had the chance to say anything Yue went on. " This my fine furred friend, is something that I must do on my own." Seeing Kero with anger rising Yue left the room for his and Kero's. He dropped his high held gaze for a moment to find Sakura hooking up the T.V. He studied her honey hair and small shoulders with interest. Though Sakura was not his sister he had always felt a bond between them. It was like a bond between brother and sister just not so friendly. " Sakura." He said scaring her silly. " Y-yes." She answered looking up at him. " never mind." He turned to the closet and stepped inside. Dull pastel colored shirts and jeans sat hanging on hangers. Yue picked up as mush as he could and stuffed his borrowed duffel bag. " What are you doing?" Sakura asked trying to see over his shoulders. " Nothing that is of your concern." He answered closing the full duffel bag. " It looks like it's my concern. Where are you going?" Sakura asked finally seeing the duffel bag. He did not answer. " Yue answer me . . . I'm your master you must obey. Sakura ordered with her voice rising to a scream. " Not this time Sakura. This is something between me and my maker, whether he be Clow Reid's magic or someone else." Yue put the duffel's strap around his shoulder and walked to the window. Sakura ran between him and the window. " You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where you are going." Yue pushed her aside and stepped through the large window into the night. " Yue!" Sakura screamed after him. He heard her release her staff and summon the fly card. With a blast of his moon magic he slowed Sakura's wings down until he made it safely out of range. At the penguin park Yue stopped and hid inside the large penguin slide. The tip of his silver hair caught the moonlight. He rested his head on one of the supports and began to moan. Though he needed no sleep he closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Princess C-Ko jumped out of bed. The sun was shining through the tall forest trees and she wanted to feel the warm sun on her skin. Without waiting for the servants to draw a nice warm bath she shoved on a pair of leather trousers and a leather shirt. She raced down the stairs in the most unprincess like manner. " Don't you want breakfast? " Roger a stable boy asked bringing her Cammer, her black stallion. " No thanks" She said taking the reigns and hopping onto Cammer. With a nudge she was off and riding through some of the rainbow forest's most spectacular trees. Riding Cammer was a way of suppressing thoughts of her upcoming wedding. She stared off into oblivion dreaming of some handsome prince whisking her away from this forced marriage. She had been daydreaming for about an hour when Cammer stumbled and fell. With a split second to spare C-Ko rolled away from the falling horse avoiding its crushing weight. She looked back along the road and saw what looked to be a boulder leaning up against the tree that separated the crystal caverns from the road to rainbow city. Then she noticed that the boulder had feet sticking out into the middle of where she had just come from. She heard a faint moan and knew it was a man. Cammer must have tripped when he tried to miss the man's legs. Poor guy she thought rushing to the man's side. After pulling the guy out of the road she went back to check on Cammer. " Whew he's not hurt." C-Ko breathed a sigh of relief and helped the frightened horse to its feet. She looked back at the man and saw that he was standing and moving towards her. " How did I get here? I see no penguin slide." She heard him say to himself. " Slide? Penguin?" What are those things?" She asked bringing Cammer closer to her in a protective stance. " That's not important. What is important is where I am and how I came to be here." The pale colored man said. C-Ko bunched her brows together and said in a less friendly tone. " Well mister you are near the rainbow city. The road turning to the left goes to crystal caverns. So where are you headed?" She put her hands on her hips and waited for his answer. " I'm sorry but I do not know where I am headed or where I am at so how could I answer truthfully?" He asked her taking the horse's reigns. C- Ko immediately grabbed them from him and got on Cammer. " Do you need a ride?" She asked him as if he were an old man. " Thank you for your offer but I have my own means of transportation." The man unfurled hidden wings and flew into the air. Oh my gosh a draconian just like me. I thought I was the only one. C-Ko studied the man's circling flight and then signaled in the direction of home she called out a warning. " You must come down soon or they will know that you are a draconian." She pushed the horse faster then the man was flying until they came to a small clearing meant for weary travelers. She motioned the man down and climbed off the horse. "Look you need to get on Cammer. Otherwise I will go no farther. You must look like you are hurt. This may sound weird but just do it. Oh and you need to hide your wings again." C-Ko kept a tight leash on the horse as the stranger hopped on top of a war trained horse. Cammer tried to bolt a few times but C-Ko's tight grip made him stay in place. " It's all right he just has to get used to . . . you." She stared into his silverfish purple eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Is this right? I mean is my heart supposed to skip a beat for another man? C-Ko shook her head. No this is wrong I am betrothed to another and should remain faithful. C-Ko dropped her gaze to the road ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
Yue felt a twinge in his chest as he looked at the strange girl. She had not run in fear when he unfurled his wings. He looked at her face and his heart also skipped a beat. This startled him. I have never felt like I do now. What is going on with me? Should my heart do that? He bowed his head as he jumped on the horse. He sensed she was surprised. This must be happening to her too. I wonder if she knows what this means. Yue looked once more at the girl before she nudged the horse on. Her eyes . . . Such color. Such beauty. He shook his head. No this was wrong. The way that she had felt was enough to warn him. " I don't believe we have met, but something inside my heart says that never mattered." Yue said with hardly any feeling. The girl slowed the horse to a stop. " What are you saying?" The girl's warm face turned cold and scared. Yue decided that he had better keep his mouth shut. " Nothing . . . never mind." He turned his face away from her gaze. With a shrug the girl and horse trudged on. Though she never looked at him until they were at their destination, he could tell she was blushing. Yue looked at the surrounding growth. This was unusual; there were no clipped lawns or dogs with bones. His heart sunk in his chest and he felt homesick. Who'd ever think the all mighty Yue could get homesick. He longed to stroke her lovely and eccentric hair. He guessed it would be like touching a rainbow or a flower petal. She looked good in the tight leather pants and shirt. " I wish that I knew you name sir." She said breaking his concentrating stare. " Well I am afraid that you can not know my true name but you can call me Chan." The girl looked at him finally in the eyes. " Well . . . Chan, Do you have any means of shelter because if you don't you are welcome at my castle. There are hundreds of rooms." He looked at her with disbelief. Never in his life had he seen a princess dress like a man. " I accept your generous offer. I am sorry but I cannot allow you to walk while I am riding. It seems so wrong." He jumped off before she could protest. He caught her by the shoulder and whispered in her ear. " I think that if you say that the horse went lame they will believe you." He released his grip and again his heart skipped a beat. As he removed his hands the woman's hair band broke and down tumbled her beautiful hair. It caressed his hands as he moved them away. Shivers of hunger ran down his spine. A few hours later and they arrived at the castle. Yue held on to all of his newfound emotions. Looking at this woman made him melt like putty. When he looked in her eyes he saw the same feelings that he felt reflected. Though something made them weaker. She was holding back. She showed him where Cammer could be put up and went into the empty stables. Yue followed her. It surprised him that there was no one except for them in the large stable. This is as good a time as any. He decides to make a move. " Lady you . . . you make me feel like a giddy horse. Please say that you feel the same." She shook her head. " I wish that I could but Chan I hardly know you . . . What's worse I am betrothed to another. Please don't tear yourself up over this but I have been promised to another before I was born. I am not looking forward to the wedding. Chan do you know what it feels like to love another. I certainly don't this arranged marriage is something that I have tried to avoid. It just keeps coming up in any piece of conversation that I have with another." She paused trying to cope with the situation. When she had the strength to continue Yue was walking out of the stable. "Yue? That is your real name right?" She asked. Yue turned around shock written on his face. " How did you know that? I have told no one my real name save my closest friends." She stepped in front of him. " I don't exactly know, but somehow I felt your name beating in the rhythm of my heart . . ." At that instant Yue grabbed her close. He tilted her head up to meet his awaiting lips. Her lips are even softer than her hair. Dear god I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I am glad I did. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but to Yue it was a lifetime. When the kiss was over he saw C-Ko blush and turn away. " Please princess if I have hurt you I shall hurt myself. Please I wished no harm to you." He didn't know why he was being so straightforward but that didn't matter. " Yue is it wrong for me to love another? Even if I am betrothed?" light sprang through his eyes. Did she really love him?  
  
* * *  
  
C-Ko could not, would not believe what had happened between this stranger. Blast. . . What if Korgold was watching? He'd have Yue's head on a platter that's for sure. Though I can't ever remember a kiss that sparky. She smiled to herself. I think I am in love. She left Yue in the stables after telling him to meet her at the front door within the hour of ten. It was already 9:45. she raced to her room with a gay expression. Before getting there however, she ran into Kargold. His smile made her sick beyond belief. Her knees wobbled with fear as he took hold of her. " My princess where have you been? Ugh you smell like the stables. Go get cleaned up and meet me for lunch." She almost melted right there. Do I refuse and spend my lunch hour with Yue or do I accept and ditch him . . . I think I'll decline. She put a hand on Kargold's Shoulder. " Betrothed I can not meet you for lunch. I have important business to attend to at once." She kissed him on the cheek and almost retched. No spark just yuck. She bounded up the stairs to her bathroom, filled the tub and cleaned herself all in ten minutes. She dawned a robe and went to her dressing room across the hall. What to wear? She pondered. She knew that she had always looked good in blues, especially dark ones. With a hiss of the rotator she found a lovely modest blue gown that she had warn to the summer festival a few weeks ago. She grabbed a matching pair of shoes and headed back into her room. After she was dressed she brushed out her moist hair and let it stay down. It was 10: 15 before she was ready to meet Yue for lunch. She stepped lightly down the stairs and ran to the front door. Her run was kind of awkward as she had on a dress and heels. She was not accustomed to dresses or shoes but she wore them with pride when they were needed. Once at the door she called for a carriage to be brought and then went out to Yue who was waiting ever so patiently. When he turned around she felt herself blush and when she spoke she stuttered like the dickens. " Y-Yue I was hoping you would like to go to lunch with me. I have already ordered a carriage and it would be an awful waste of my money if you don't come." He smiled at her and that made her reddening cheeks grow worse. " I would be honored. It is not every day that I see the beauty before me." That made her blush still and Yue laughed. Just in the nick of time the carriage arrived in the front courtyard. Yue opened the carriage's door and said. " Ladies first." He helped her up before going in himself. She yelled out the window to the driver. " On to the Lilly Pad." This was a favorite restaurant of hers. Yue gave her a weird look but did not comment on the ridiculous name. Looking out the carriage windows Yue thought he saw Sakura but was not sure. C-Ko noticed his homesickness. " I hope you like chicken cause I ordered it a head of time." She said trying to take his thoughts from his home. He turned to face her. " I don't require food. Thanks but I'll pass." He turned to the window again and his stomach rumbled hungrily. " I think you need food Yue. I don't know what you did where you are from but you should eat." She placed a silky smooth hand on his shoulders. He looked at her. Unconsciously he leaned forward to kiss her. Before their lips met C-Ko put her fingers between them. He realized his fault and corrected it with a blush. Why does my face feel all warm and funny? Is this called a blush? All too soon the carriage stopped in front of a small rock inn. It looked too small for an ordinary inn but once Yue stepped out he was astonished that it was actually three stories tall. He grasped C-Ko's hand to help her out of the carriage when he heard a wheezing sound fly past him. He saw C- Ko fall to the ground in a huff of her dress. Blood pooled around her shoulders. An unnoticed assassin danced triumphantly while yue's heart twitched with anger and pain. 


	2. Rainbow Draconian

Hello all you fans out there I am proud to give you chapter two of Tears of Ice. If you have any suggestions for the third chapter don't hesitate to email me at sailorc_ko2000@yahoo.com In another week or two I should have chapter three ready That is if I get this brain cramp to go a way. X-X. Oh well Please note that I am not a very experienced writer of fan fics. Though I have written a lot of fantasy books. ( they haven't been published yet T.T I am hoping to post one later.  
  
Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I own none of the ccs characters. They belong to their owners You know who they are cause if you don't read the beginnings of another fan fic and you will. The characters I have made up are mine. IF you plan on stealing them plan on getting more than a character. PLAN ON MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Text - Thoughts of characters * * *- Time warp Chapter two Rainbow Draconian  
  
C-Ko woke in a daze her shoulders hurt and her head hurt. She felt all over her head and discovered a large goose egg protruding from the back of her head. She had blacked out before hitting the carriage. She was in an unfamiliar room and felt very uncomfortable. White washed rocks surrounded her on all four sides of the room. Turning her head became painful but she managed it with only a small groan. She saw a pale face staring down at her and she gasped. Yue, I must have fainted in front of him. I must look like a weak little baby. She tried to get out of bed, but Yue pushed her back down. "Don't try to get up. You have lost a large quantity of blood and should rest." He said warmly. Blood? What happened? What is he talking about? Questions floated in her head. "What happened? Why am I here?" She asked still in a hazy situation. "Some one tried to kill you. They would have succeeded if Yue here hadn't have rushed you into the inn." Kargold's face came into view. He was wearing a fake facial expression. He seemed to act his emotions too. But if Yue or C-Ko noticed they didn't say anything. "I should leave you two alone." Yue said stepping out of the room. Kargold eyed him with hate. C-Ko caught on to this and asked. " Kargold, do you like Yue?" She looked up at him. "Yes of course, I am in his debut. He saved you and for that he shall remain my friend. But love I don't trust him. He could have staged this to gain your trust and then murder you in cold blood. I would be wary of him." She smiled and turned her head towards the door. Yue was sitting just out side of it. He was looking down the hall to some sort of disturbance. Just seeing his face made C-Ko cringe. What if Kargold was right? Was Yue the one responsible for this attempt on her life?  
  
Once Kargold left the sleeping C-Ko's earshot he laughed. His laugh sounded evil and vile, the kind of thing that would give anyone the willies. He walked calmly and solemnly when insight of anyone. If he were alone and out of sight he would jump in delight. Back at his room his henchmen waited. When he stepped in they bowed. Kargold on the other hand snarled. "You IDIOTS, she was supposed to die. HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME?" One of the men stepped forward. " Sir we had no idea that the guy would save her. Please forgive us, we meant to kill her honest." The men went down on their knees and started kissing Kargold's boots. Kargold smiled kindly and kicked them in the mouth. Blood spurted from their mouths as Kargold removed his feet. " There is more where that came from boys. I hope you do not fail me again. Now just for your failure you must also kill this Yue character. I want you to Kill C-Ko in front of him. Then kill him. Am I Understood?" The men nodded and clutched their aching jaws. " Good now get out of here before you ruin my floor." When they turned around he kicked them in the butt and laughed as they went sprawling out of the room. He saw a flash of silver hair and knew that Yue had heard. He laughed insanely. C-Ko would never trust him. So what if Yue had heard his plans it would be too late to stop them. " Run Yue and tell her see if your story is believed." He laughed loudly and boisterously.  
  
Yue Rushed to tell C-Ko what he had heard. When he had finished telling her of Kargold's evil plot C-Ko looked at him disbelieving what she had heard. " How can I trust you? What if you are the one trying to kill me?" She asked him suspiciously. He sighed and knew that she had taken what Kargold said to heart. " You can trust me. I would never hurt you. Please listen he will try to kill you again." He dropped his gaze and sighed. " Yue . . . Though I feel as if you are the one doing this I will trust you. But if there is any chance that you are the one doing this I swear that I will never trust you again." Her face went totally pale and she closed her eyes. " Get well princess." He whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
C-Ko's eyes bunched up as a bout of pain seized her by its fangs. She moaned and tossed trying to rid herself of the pain. Yue sat patiently by her bedside and gently stroked her whenever she cried out. His mind leapt at the chance to daydream about this weird girl. Yue's mind trailed off as C-Ko began to become silent. Two shadowed forms stood against the raging wind. Both had what looked to be wings. They rushed to each other and a ray of light broke through terrible storm clouds. The ray lit up the two figures and Yue could make them out. It was he and C-Ko. They were now in each other's arms kissing and hugging each other. Suddenly the ray of light was gone and a third figure stood before them armed and ready to kill. The light returned to reveal Kargold laughing and thrusting his sword into C-Ko's bosom. C-Ko fell into the shocked Yue's arms and opened her mouth to say her last words. " Yue . . . Yue . . . I-I. . . Love . . . y-you." She gurgled and fell slack. Her life had fled her. Yue began to scream and clutched at her. He wouldn't permit this to happen. With blood stained hands he cursed Kargold and charged him. All of the sudden he was back at c-Ko's bedside.  
  
Two days later C-Ko regained her strength and was allowed to leave her room. She felt so relieved that she was no longer cooped up in her large dusty rooms. Throwing on a light robe she opened the thick oak doors and stepped out into a dim hallway. She passed through her private hall and out onto the large balcony opposite of her room's entrance. The sun was out and the sky was clear. Taking in a deep breath she circled the balcony and looked down upon the castle's gardens. She could see Yue sitting all by himself. He was holding a rose and picking petals off of it. C-Ko's heart fluttered and she knew that she had to go see him. Once she had left the crowded main halls it was easy to reach the gardens unnoticed. Fortunately Kargold had gone to the city to take care of some courtly duty. C-Ko cautiously opened the gate to the gardens and advanced towards where she had seen Yue. He was still sitting there, but he had a strange look on his face as he sat staring at the rose petals strewn about him. She gulped back her nervousness and sat next to him. His eyes greeted hers and it took all of her will not to kiss him. His hands framed her face and his face came closer and closer until they were mere millimeters away from each other. She trembled and let out a sigh. "Yue . . . t-this seems wrong . . . b-but I don't care." She closed the distance and kissed him with all the love she could give. When they separated they were breathless. " Well I wasn't expecting that." C-Ko smiled and patted his hand. " Something tells me you are lying princess." Yue smiled. " Here a rose for my rose." He held out a white rose and C-Ko gently took it. She put it to her cheek and closed her eyes. At that moment Kargold stepped into the gardens. She quickly opened her eyes and scooted away from Yue. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him leaving. " My love you are well again." Kargold smiled. He opened his arms to her and she reluctantly went to him. Ick. I am taking a bath after this. At least Yue smelled better. She released the embrace early and told Kargold that she had to get back inside. "Sorry Kargold . . .I just have a lot of work to do. See you at dinner." C- Ko rose from her seat and gave Kargold's forehead a light kiss. She hustled out of the garden and into the stables to find her favorite horse, Noah. She searched the stalls until she came upon the pure white muzzle of her stallion. He greeted her with great enthusiasm and longing to be ridden. She left him for the tack room. Once there C-Ko looked for Noah's silver bridal , reins and saddle. After she had Noah all set She hopped on and was about to leave the stables when Yue popped up in front of her with Moro, a pure black mare. He smiled at her and situated himself on top of the mare. He sidled towards her and stopped when Noah and Moro were touching. " I think you shouldn't go out alone. Those assassins might be waiting for you out there. In fact I know they are." He kicked his horse out of the stables and C-Ko followed after. She kicked Noah into a light canter and left a surprise Yue in the dust. She was giggling and laughing as Yue tried to follow suit but wasn't having much success. " Come on Yue she'll go much faster than that if you just squeeze a little more." C-Ko slowed down to laugh and coax him into a really fast canter. Yue squeezed Moro and off he went bouncing on the mares back holding on for dear life. Though at first he was emotionless he soon began to laugh. He gazed back at C-Ko and found that while he was looking back she had passed him and was gaining distance. Oh no you don't. Yue smiled as he pushed Moro even faster. It was almost as if they were flying. Yue took the lead and began to gain distance when Moro went under a tree . A low branch struck Yue. C-Ko stopped Noah , but they were still too far away to call out to the downed man. C-Ko jumped off and unfurled rainbow wings. She jumped up in the air and was flying at a break neck speed towards Yue. " Yue speak to me are you ok?" She asked cradling his head in her lap. When no answer came tears began to fall. Oh god this is all my fault. He's dead. I killed him. Her mind cried out. She ripped her long dress to make a bandage for a small gash on Yue's head. As she cleaned the wound she heard him moan and saw his eyes open a sliver. " Yue I am s-so s-sorry I-I shouldn't have gone for a ride. I-I am such an i-idiot." She fretted. " NO. . . DON'T EVER BLAME YOURSELF BELOVED BLAME YUE!" Kargold cackled holding a bow and arrow. He raised it to eye level and targeted the crying C-Ko. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
C-KO's notes: Well there you have it chapter two is finally finished though I have just posted chapter one. It took me a long time to find the floppy. I think chapter two took me a week or two to think up and write. * Sigh * well I have to get more ideas for the third chapter. If you'd like to join my yahoo ccs rpg let me know. It's kind of dying at the moment and I want to heal it. So give me a buzz. Later days.  
  
C-KO the amazing rainbow draconian ( 


	3. Revised Distant Memories

Yay it's chapter three!!!!! So far Yue and C-Ko are starting to fall in love. Kargold is still plotting C-Ko's death. The reason for this is coming up in this next chapter so lets get reading. Disclaimer: No I don't own any original ccs characters but I like to think I do. C-Ko, Kargold and any other characters that show up in this fic are mine and I would greatly appreciate it if you'd not steal them. I know you'd greatly appreciate me not kicking your ass. So lets read on. This chapter is in Kargold's p.o.v. There's good reason for it.  
  
  
  
Distant memories  
  
I held up the bow ready to smite the evil twit and her new lover. Damn all of them. I was about to let the arrow fly when I heard a serene song. It was a song of utter death.  
  
My lovely flower is fading fast remembering the times of past. My lovely flower has turned to dust keeping a secret I wish to know What will become of my pretty flower when all has gone?  
  
I couldn't believe it the twit was singing. Her song enticed me like honey to a bee. I had to have her at all costs. My hand and bow sank to the ground where I dropped them. I ran towards her seeing that she was crying, but still looking at me.  
  
Poor blue petals strewn about a stem withered and rotten with Contempt. Hatred soaked every seed. Oh my lovely flower lies. Whence has this evil spread I not know. But I shall kill thy one Foe. OH my pretty lovely flower can't you see I need thee.  
  
I ended the song by grabbing her away from that dumb man. I took her to Noah and Moro. The man I left lying unconscious. He was of no use to me and posed a threat to my happiness. She would not look at me; she'd only look at his lifeless form. I asked her to go, but she wouldn't respond to my orders. I sent her horse on its way with the flat of my hand. I looked at the freak of nature laying unconscious and spat on him. I'd damn him to hell if my heart weren't still warm with her song. Taking a blanket from my pack I covered the man completely and rode off with Moro to make sure Noah hadn't taken C-Ko on a wild ride.  
  
* * *  
  
Once my princess and I were safe and sound back at the castle I felt to need to show her my affection. So as I lifted her from the silver saddle I kissed her. It was a passionate kiss that I felt she returned greatly. But something still wasn't right with her. She wouldn't say a word to anyone or me. She'd stare at us and either nod or shake her head when we asked her a question.  
  
* * *  
  
Once what ever had caused me to love the twit wore off I couldn't help but Plot again. What her father did to me and my family I will never forget or forgive. I want my revenge and I'll take it the only way I know how. I WILL KILL.  
  
  
  
Ok sorry it's such a short chapter. I am also sorry that I haven't said exactly what happened to Kargold. That, I'm going to explain in short bursts every so often. I only have two reviews People. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I don't care if it's only to flame me. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview of chapter four: Battle for the girl  
  
Summary: Yue made it safely back to the castle. (Though he was in really bad shape.) C-Ko also made it back to the castle, but Kargold accompanied her. (Whom I hate with a passion. But I also pity him.) Once all of them recover from the near assassination of both Yue and C-Ko, the competition for C-Ko's hand begins.  
  
Remember the more R=R I get the faster the chapters come and the greater the quality. ^_~ 


End file.
